Clones of Evil
by WriterApprentice
Summary: TFA: After Blurr rushed off to inform Cybertron of the Decepticons, what happened to the two Seeker clones? Inspired by the VOCALOID song, Servant of Evil. Please R&R!


Again this was inspired from another VOCALOID song titled _Servant of Evil_. This time Thundercracker and Skywarp will star in it.And I'm sorry guys for the long wait! College, argh curse you!**  
Recommendation!** Again, like with all my other song fics, please listen to the song/watch the PV if you have time.**  
URL:** Because of its popularity; _Servant of Evil_ has many PVs.**  
PV 1: **http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=Jo7z60aJqNA**  
PV 2: **http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=NwnyPIbt1BA**  
Classical Chorus: **http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=NG1Kj9XKB4U&feature=related**  
Story of Evil (melody-only): **http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=xWJjEhRU4Uw**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers and/or VOCALOID.

* * *

**Clones of Evil**  
The azure colored Starscream clone screamed as he wheeled through the void of space. Slag it, he was so close to terminating that annoying Autobot. He regained stability as he activated his thrusters; purple fire flared from his heel, and looked for the fleeing mech. Much to his dismay said Autobot was already a distant blur of electric blue and black. He rubbed his face tenderly, how dare such a lowly heap of scrap step on him like he was nothing but the simple ground they stood on? He was too good for that.

The narcissist proceeded to fly back to the desolate satellite they were just on. He stopped behind a chunk of space rock as he spotted his cowardly counterpart still on the rocky ground, stasis cuffs still wrapped around his wrists. The egomaniac sneered from afar. Though they were all clones of Starscream, the egomaniac found the cowardly one to be the most disgusting of the lot. Whining and complaining how everything in the world frightened him. Obviously not fit to be in the company of one as great as he. The azure clone turned back, willingly to abandon the black-violet Seeker clone.

"Wait! Please don't leave me!" the coward begged as he spotted his counterpart. "I don't want to be here by myself!"

The egoist growled in annoyance.  
"And what use are you to me anyways? Better just let you rot here than take care of you," the azure clone said offhandedly, grinning at the coward

"I'll do anything you want! Just please, I'm scared…" the clone whined.

"Anything?" the egomaniac asked.

The black-violet clone nodded his head rapidly. The azure clone's smile widened further as he flew and landed next to his counterpart.  
"If that's so, then be my servant, do what I say without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?" he asked with a harsh voice.

The coward nodded his head a second time. On the upside, aside from being a weak-willed Seeker, the black-violet clone was easily manipulated and dependent on others. And of course, being the egomaniacal side of Starscream, the azure Seeker clone loved when people looked to him. It simply added more fuel to his prideful fire.

The narcissist knelt in front of the coward and helped him deactivate the stasis cuffs. With a click, they detached from one another and fell to the ground.  
"Now then my servant, bow down before me," he ordered.

_You are the princess, I am the servant…_  
The black-violet clone did as he was told, the feeling of relief swept over him. Though his face was hidden, he smiled for the first time.  
"As you wish, master."

The azure Seeker chuckled.  
"I think we can get along just fine," he said. "Now then, with my exceptional processor, our first plan of action I suggest that we find a place where they can provide some energon or oil. We won't survive long here on this desolate rock."

The black-violet one expressed his agreement; he was still kneeling in front of the egomaniac.  
"You can get up you know," the azure clone said; arms wrapped over each other as he watched his servant scramble onto his pedes.

"I'm sorry for asking but… what would you prefer your designation to be other than master?" the coward asked meekly.

The azure Seeker tapped a digit on his chin as he thought.  
"Well I can use sonic waves in a way to make my enemies cower… sonic… like thunder. That's it, Thundercracker, I like that!" he exclaimed, snapping his digits.

The coward smiled softly at his master.  
"I like it as well," he said.

_Destiny divided… pitiful twins…_  
"Of course, a bot as great as I can only think of the most perfect of designations." the newly named Thundercracker replied.

"What about me?"

"Well since I am your appointed leader I think it's fitting that I name you myself," Thundercracker offered. "Now then, show me your special abilities."

The black-violet Seeker looked away in embarrassment. Other than firing his null-rays, like the rest of the clones, he didn't know his own 'special powers'.

"I'm waiting…" Thundercracker said impatiently as he once again folded his arms over his chassis.

"Um… it's j-just that…" the coward stuttered.

"Let me guess, you don't know your own powers," Thundercracker finished. "As expected… you might not have any powers at all other than the null-rays Starscream gave us."

_If it's for the sake of protecting you,_  
The Seeker clone hung his head in shame. Thundercracker glared at his servant, having a sad one was a hindrance to him. Gently he slid a servo under the clone's chin and lifted his face to his. The black-violet clone shifted his gaze to avoid staring into Thundercracker.

"Look at me," the egomaniac said softly.

His servant did as he was told rather fearfully.

"I won't have you like this. A servant who cries over the littlest of things is useless to me," he told him firmly. "Now get it together, we're leaving. I'll think of a designation for you later."

_I'll even become evil…_  
Letting go of his face Thundercracker transformed into a harrier jet, his servant followed suit. Together they blasted through space in hopes of finding a neutral city.

---

Hours passed in silence between the two as they continued to search. Their chances were slim as the reaches of space were vast, but still they had to try. The coward has expressed his worry earlier that they might not make it, but Thundercracker simply brushed it away. Laughing and stating that with his abilities and leadership they would find refugee soon. Still, the coward could not help but feeling a nagging doubt. Seeing as Thundercracker was busy searching for a ship for them stowaway or a city, the Seeker clone thought back to the time they were created as a way to pass the time.

_We were born under high expectations…_  
It was strange that from one moment they were once empty husks, replicas of the Decepticon second in command, and the next shoved into existence.

_Church bells blessed us…_  
Though they knew little of Cybertronian culture after bring brought to life, they knew their birth was owe to the sacred AllSpark.

_For the convenience of selfish adults,_  
But the purpose of their life was less than significant. They were built only to aid Starscream in his overthrow of Megatron, after that what else had he planned for them?

_Our future was split in two…_  
After their defeat at the hands of the Autobots they all separated, the whereabouts of the clones were unknown. Fortunately luck seemed to smile on the black-violet Seeker as Thundercracker was by his side. If didn't matter if he was his lowly servant, at least he didn't have to be alone.

---

Solar cycles passed and still nothing. The coward whined as a hollow feeling emanated from him. Although Thundercracker did not show his discomfort, both clones knew their energy reserves were nearly spent. If they did not find provisions soon; their Sparks would extinguish and they would be nothing more than colorless frames drifting aimlessly in the void.

_Even if everything in the world,_  
Their predicament was more than grim, but it seemed that fate enjoyed playing cruel pranks on mortals.

_Became your enemy…_  
A beam searing energy arrowed through the space between them, instinctively they transformed back into their robot forms and swiveled to look behind them. The coward screamed out in horror while Thundercracker gritted his dental plates. Great, an Autobot patrol ship was just what they needed. The cannon barrels swiveled as they took aim and fired another shot. The Seeker clones flew in opposite direction as laser beams rained down upon them. The black-violet Seeker cried as he evaded the lethal assault.

"What are you doing you slagger? Shoot at them!" Thundercracker shouted out as he fired his null-rays.

The coward whined but did as he was told.  
"B-but wouldn't it be better to run? We can't fight off something that big," the clone stuttered.

"A mech like me does not run away like a coward, I fear no Autobot!" Thundercracker snarled back, faltering his attack to glance at his black-violet servant.

But his action proved fatal as he turned, optics grew in shock as a laser beam struck him directly in the chassis. Thundercracker shrieked in pain, frame smoking and sparking from the damage. The black-violet Seeker cried out in horror as Thundercracker landed in his arms. The Autobot ship neared them like a predator, cannons and guns trained on them. From behind a pair of Autobots came out, rockets flaring from behind to guide them through the gravity-less space.

_I will protect you, so_  
The nameless Seeker clutched onto the injured Thundercracker, trembling as the Autobots slowly neared the two. No; it couldn't end like this, not so soon. If only they could get away to somewhere far, it didn't matter where as long as the both of them were safe. But his body failed to respond, fear shackled him where he floated. Optics clenched shut as the two Autobots looked at the two Seekers before grinning at each other, a foot away from the Decepticons.

_You just be there smiling and laughing!_  
Then, it seemed once again luck was by their side, wisps of purple and magenta energies encircled the black-violet Seeker like tiny comets. And in a flash of light; they were gone, leaving behind two dumbfounded Autobots.

---

At the entrance of a desolate cave, formed by slabs of rocks, am orb of light illuminated brightly like a star before fading away to drop two Seekers on the rocky ground. The black-violet Seeker opened an optic to see, curious as to why nothing had happened to them. He was surprised to find themselves in new surroundings. Above them showed the many stars that dotted the cosmos; the air-less sky gave them a clear, clean view. The Seeker clone looked down to scan the horizon, a sensation of happiness swept over him as he spotted a distant city of Cybertronian design.

The clone broke his hold on Thundercracker as his master struggled in his tight grip. Wearily Thundercracker opened his optics to look at the black-violet Seeker.

"I-I thought you were terminated!" the Seeker wailed out.

Thundercracker grimaced slightly before placing a servo over his servant's glossa.  
"As you can see not even an Autobot can subdue me," he smirked before his face pinched in pain before pointing to the nearby cave. "Now then, as your master I order you to help carry me over to that cave. We'll take shelter there."

The black-violet Seeker followed his order obediently, supporting Thundercracker with his shoulder and arm like a crutch. Slowly they made their way towards the cave, the azure Seeker limped slightly but held in his discomfort. As they neared their soon-to-be shelter, Thundercracker looked at his servant and smiled.

"I think I found the perfect name for you," he whispered into his audio receptors. " I have to admit, you did a wonderful job back there, Skywarp."

The Seeker, now Skywarp, felt his Spark flutter. For the first time in his existence; he felt pride swell._  
You are the princess, I am the servant…  
Destiny divided… pitiful twins…  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil…_

_To be continued…_


End file.
